Luces navideñas
by KellenHakuen
Summary: De pequeñas acciones es el comienzo. Un saludo, bastones, esferas y decoraciones, esto es el frenesí para un giro inesperado de 360 grados. (Hiroguel) (Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera) (Drabbles navideños)
1. Chapter 1

Había visto este reto navideño, espero poder completarlo para las fechas de navidad 3.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos están hechos sin finos de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno dónde Hiro es un cajero y Miguel un cliente que la visita como una manía cotidiana. Cliché, Fluffy, comedia, mucho amor, y quizá un poco de OOC's con los bellos niños.

¡Espero disfrute de las lecturas!

* * *

 **Drabble no. 1**

 **Fiebre navideña**

Se acerca la navidad, el olor a caramelo y villancicos mal entonados se podía percibir en las calles.

Las esferas colgaban y las luces cegadoras de colores neones empezaban a ser pomposas sobre la nieve, los trineos de juguete se escuchaban y gordos en trajes rojo con botas de cuero comenzaban a abundar las calles.

Se acercaba la navidad, y Hiro no podía estar más en descuerdo.

Hiro se consideraba el muy necesario empleado de una modesta tienda de decoraciones navideñas. Su trabajo de medio tiempo se consumía en despachar a las ataviadas multitudes lo más rápido posible.

Los clientes en estas fechas nadaban alrededor de las vitrinas del pequeño local con carteles de oferta.

Largas filas se aglomeraban con gente molesta, apurándolo ya sea con la mirada o algún otro comentario leonino. Hiro sólo tenía la obligación de sacar cuentas y acabar con las enormes colas que se organizaban delante de su caja.

Él tenía que ser eficaz en esta fechas, infalible, rápido y eficiente.

Pero existía un obstáculo que le impedía despachar con su increible habilidad de calculo, hasta ahorita esa piedra inoportuna lo único que hacía era hacer más larga su clientela, fastidiar a los clientes y retresarle su hora de descanso.

Había estado transcurriendo alrededor de cinco minutos parado , los pliegues tapizados de cursis dibujos navideños seguían encima del vidrio, y él estaba esculcándose sus bolsillos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y Hiro podía entender la razón de la desesperación que domeñaba en su rostro. Hacer una fila de media hora para que al momento de llegar y no tener el mísero efectivo de unos dolares, era motivo suficiente para poner ese lloriqueo en sus jadeos.

—¡Discúlpame tantito! —masculló, palpando sus pantalones viejos por todos, cuándo finalmente se aseguró de que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos, le sonrió, tratando de amenguar la expresión serena del japones, atrás de él la gente comenzaba a molestarse, tenían prisa, las compras navideñas no se iban a hacer solas.

—¿Entonces qué va a llevar? —sus palabras afiladas y certeras perforaron el descuido del chico desconocido y sin dinero.

Puesto que Hiro notó como éste se tensó juntando ambas manos en una posición firme, luego, Hiro quería reír, sus movimientos mecánicos fueron lentos y dirigidos hacia sus compras improvisadas, sostuvo temblando ambos materiales y con la voz cargada de nervios que harían temblar a cualquiera,pidió por compasión.

—¿Puedo separarte esto? —osciló el papel decorativo en los ojos del japones, Hiro esperó a que cesará de su espontáneo acto para dejarlo en la vitrina —, no traigo mi dinero aquí conmigo —Escuchó la protesta de la gente por detrás, y él también miró de soslayo —Y al parecer la gente no esperará mucho tiempo de que , busqué bien mi cartera, si me permites —hizo una pausa, relamiendo los labios secos por el frío — ¿podría separarte esto y venir por ellos más tarde? —rogó, y siguió rogando con la mirada.

Hiro tuvo lo que se le llamaba compasión de navidad o fiebre , el chico y su mirada derritió su fastidiado corazón en fragmentos de segundos.

—Claro que sí —murmuró, regresando a la caja y sus teclas, escuchó un suspiro alivio que a él también le apaciguó un poco la fiebre.

Y de pronto, sus manos fueron secuestrados por unos guantes rojos, éstas se mantuvieron encerradas en el calor y el retazo cosido. Tuvo una sensación agradable, fue moviéndose por sus brazos y dejando un hormigueó en la piel para explotarse en sus pómulos.

Ojalá fuera motivo de la calefacción, ojalá.

¡Maldición, la fiebre aumentaba!

¡Estúpida fiebre repentina!

—¡Ya vuelvo! —exclamó alegre, dejando en una esquina sus no consumadas compras, se giró en si, disculpándose con los clientes por hacerlos esperar y luego volvió hacia él —¡Volveré tan sólo consiga más dinero! ¡No dejes que nadie robé mis papeles!

Hiro rodó los ojos, agregó un sutil _siguiente_ para atender a la apresurada mujer que traía más bolsas de lo que sus brazos podían cargar. No obstante, no fue hasta que durante su descanso Hiro se percibió de un objeto cuadrado sobre la vitrina. Estaba ahí, forrado de cuero, quieto y modificando la apariencia de su cómoda área de trabajo.

Hiro lo podía reconocer a simple vista, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, la fotografía en la credencial obsequiaba más respuestas de la que necesitaba.

El objeto fue a sus manos, adentro había la identificación a título de **_Miguel Rivera,_** dinero ** _,_** un dollar mal doblado y una lista de objetos por comprar con una bonita caligrafía.

 _Esferas._

 _La estrella._

 _Bastones de caramelo._

 _Masas para galletas._

 _Luces._

 _Chocolates._

 _Dulces._

 _Coronas de navidad._

 _Papel para envolver._

 _No vayas a gastarte el dinero en algo más, Miguel._

Ah, al parece existiría la casualidad de verlo más de una vez.

 **Notas finales.**

La verdad me moría por hacer mucho de esta temática navideña con estos niños, espero poder desarollarla bien. Ellos merecían un poco de love para esta navidad x'D

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Cumplí con el segundo drabble!

* * *

 **Drabble no. 2**

 **Decoraciones de la ciudad**

El universo le daba señales para joderlo. Estaba seguro de eso.

Para Hiro, las horas pasaron tan rápidas y tortuosas como cera derretida. Se desfiguraron a horas estresantes, entregas y envolturas, conteos efímeros, escuchar las quejas y los regalos mal hechos. Preguntas sobre los intercambios, limpiar los pasillos y acomodar los desastres.

Lo más tranquilo que le había pasado en estos días estaba sucediendo en este instante, en el instante justo que estaba por terminar su turno.

—¿Qué color sería bueno?

La anciana habló preocupada, con sus lentes bajándose por el puente de su nariz al pasear la vieja mirada de un lado a otro, sus pálidas manos sujetaron los dos materiales de la que se encontraba indecisa. Luego, levantó la mirada, sonriendo a su solución; Solución que estaba vestido de un delantal verde, ojos cansados y una expresión de fastidia.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? —habló, mientras los pliegues de estrepitosos rodaron sobre la vitrina de vidrio hasta la orilla.

Hiro estaba a punto de responder que no, pero luego código de ética y la gerente Cass resonó en su oído, diciéndole que tenía que ser un buen cajero, maldita sea. Se obligó a si mismo a formar una sonrisa quebrada por el fastidio, rebuscando entre sus podridos gustos navideños la respuesta ideal.

Esto era uno de los peores momentos, tener que atender a alguien a cinco minutos de acabar su jornada laboral. Hiro estaba a punto de pegarse varias veces contra la mesa por la respuesta tan ralentizada de ésta.

—Me gusta el color rojo, es algo que usa en la navidad, además es pasión —masculló una voz ajena, recordandole al Hamada que había un bichito nuevo, uno que tendría que atender después. Maravilloso —También puedes añadir unos moños. Estoy seguro que quedarán muy bien —sonrió, a lo que vieja respondió el mismo gesto con tranquilidad.

—Viene incluido junto a las tijeras, señora —Hiro respondió cansado, despachó a la señora, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa.

Hiro había ignorado el extraño inquilino, mirando de soslayo el reloj y los cinco minutos que faltaban para poder cerrar al fin la tienda, el sujeto que antes había hablado se acercó a la anciana, ofreciéndole su mano para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Lo observó encaminar hasta el umbral cubierto de nieve, luego regresó hacia él, Hiro pudo por fin identificarlo como el sujeto que hace unos horas había olvidado su cartera, la cuál estaba humildemente resguardada en la parte de abajo.

—¿Ya ibas a cerrar? —preguntó, estaba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo entre el frío y la nieve.

—Algo así.

—¡No me digas eso!

—Lo siento...

Y hubo un choque, un sonido estruendoso de algo colapsar, Hiro miró a la misma persona de ahorita pegada contra el vidrio. Exclamando en agonía de que seguramente iba a recibir un chanclazo al llegar a caso, que estaba acabado.

Hiro lo miró deprimirse alrededor de diez segundos, todavía le daba miradas al reloj que no fallaba en su horario. Se arrepentiría de ésto, estaba seguro de ésto, pero...¿podría ser un regalo de navidad?

—Bueno...No sé si sirve —murmuró, dudando en si seguir hablando o no por la deprimente escena enfrente de él —, pero todavía tengo tus pedidos, y tu cartera. —y después de remover las cosas debajo de la caja, sacó los cilindros de papel.

—¡¿En serio?! —recuperó su forma de un brinco — ¡Eso es justa —estampó ambas manos sobre la plataforma, Hiro retrocedió por el impacto. —¡Gracias! ...—enfocó la mirada en el gafette que adornaba la camisa del nipon —¡Hiro! ¡Hiro Hamada!

—Em...de nada.

No lo quiso decir, no lo quiso hacer, no lo quiso admitir.

La sonrisa del chico le había contagiado de crear una propia.

—Oye ...—éste volvió hablar —, tengo más compras que hacer —eso Hiro lo sabía, pero no quería sonar como un acosador y decirle que leyó todos los datos de su cartera.

El chico se veía tímido, como si le estuviera proponiendo algo indecoroso, jugaba con los rollos de papel decorativos al hacerlos girar de un extremo a otro. Hiro, esperó paciente a que se animará a hablar.

—Me preguntaba... ¿puedo venir mañana? Hace falta comprar algunas cosas y además pondrán las decoraciones de la ciudad, ¡ponen un enorme muñeco de peluche! ¡Me gustaría verlo! ¿te gustaría venir? Claro, claro, después de tu descanso si no es molestia ...¡Es si tú quieres! Diablos...¡Me estoy poniendo nervioso! ...El punto...¿si quieres venir? —preguntó con la mirada gacha, con confianza, como si no acababan de conocerse hace diez minutos y llevaban toda una vida detrás de la vitrina.

Hiro supuso que ver luces estrepitosas, villancicos agudos y monos de nieves mal hechos entre una multitud aglomerada de personas irritantes.

—Suena divertido...

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


	3. Chapter 3

Me encanta escribir de ellos, creo que es tan fácil escribir de ellos como el TodoDeku o el KuroLaw.

* * *

 **Villancicos.**

By KellenHakuen

Si existía una pausa temporal creada por los dioses y cantada por los ángeles, esa era su almuerzo. Era el único momento existente entre el universo y el tiempo dónde Hiro podía probar la puerta del Valhalla de la libertad.Dónde los dioses lo saludaban y el olimpo lo esperaba con un feo almuerzo y una hora libre.

Ahí estaba, la oportunidad perfecta de disfrutar de su salado Sandiwch (cortesía de la Tía Cass) y su refresco tibio, dexonerarse un poco de su papel como cajero. Quizá comprarse una bolsa de gomitas de la maquina expendedora y de pasar el resto de su hora mirando a las personas pasar desde una mesa de metal del centro comercial.

—¿Cuál es tu villancico favorito?

Ahí estaba, la oportunidad perfecta para que el Rivera arruinará de nuevo su hora de descanso y no dejarle disfrutar de su aburrido descanso.

—El de...déjame disfrutar mi hora del almuerzo.

—No había necesidad de poner una respuesta tan agresiva —contestó desganado, arrellanándose sobre la mesa y mirándole desde aquella posición.

Con la ceja arqueada, Hiro comenzó a preguntarse cuándo fue el instante en que el Rivera había comenzado a pegarsele todo el rato.

Ah, esperen, desde que aceptó aquella invitación para ir a ver unas aburridas decoraciones de la ciudad. Aunque se había divertido ese día, mirándole ser atorado en la nieve e imitando la maniobra de un pinquino, Hiro no creyó volver a toparse con él más que fueran en las próximas compras navideñas, y esta vez, él siendo un cliente y él un cajero.

Lamentablemente el Rivera tenía otras planes a futuro que lo incluían a él en la lista.

—Ya en serio, ¿cuál es tu villancico favorito? —contestó, dándole una casual mordisco al sandiwch, Hiro supuso que había usurpado la otra mitad de su plato.

—Jingle bells

Miguel escupió unas migajas al querer cubrirse la risa, fallo en su intentó puesto que algunos trozos cayeron sobre un muy asqueado Hamada. Puso ambas manos sobre la boca, intentando apagar la carcajada maníaca que salía, Hiro muy ofendido, dejó el resto de su almuerzo y lo miró molesto, limpiándose el resto de la comida extra.

—¿En serio? —Miguel guardó el resto de su risa, aguardándole en lo más profundo de él.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Ya que, él consideraba la canción muy buena para gusto de todos. Inclusive le gustaba ponerla cuándo decoraba el café con su tía.

—Es demasiado alegre para ser tú.

—Pues ya lo consideró un clásico —se defendió —, y aunque no se noté, lo considero una canción muy navideña. De hecho, para mí es...

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cantar villancicos?

Hiro cerró la boca, parpadeando una vez.

—¿Qué?

Hiro ya no supo porqué sorprenderse, por la invitación tan abrupta o el hecho de que lo interrumpiera cuando _él_ estaba hablando.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno estaba avergonzado, y el otro, bueno, estaba enojado por el hecho de haber sido reprimido.

—Dame una razón para ir —respondió divertido, rompiendo el ambiente tenso con ese comentario traviesa, el lonche había sido olvidado.

Ahora su atención estaba en el chico de su lado que se había removido de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó su respuesta. Miguel quedó en silencio, Hiro jugó con su refresco de lata al rodarlo en su mano, luego, el chico osado le respondió con el mismo gesto pedante que él.

—¿Una apuesta? —tanteó, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la mesa para darse una imagen. Cómo si estuviera negociando con un agente importante—, Adivina qué villancico que me gusta a mí.

Hiro dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, hizo a un lado su plato viejo y ahora si, estaba concentrado en él.

—¿Si gano?

—Yo pago tu almuerzo.

—¿Si pierdo?

—Vas conmigo a cantar unos villancicos en el karaoke en tu próximo descanso.

Le dio una mirada de nuevo a su oponente enfrente de él; Sencillo y torpe.

No hacía falta usar su ingenio para saber que a él le ha de gusta una canción tan simplona como la de blanca navidad o alguna cosa así.

Se veía demasiado seguro de ganar, incrementó su propia confianza en él; adoraba romper ese tipo de expresiones en la gente que lo subestimaba.

—Aceptó.

Porque por supuesto, a él le gustaba ganar.

Pero hoy no fue una de esas.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
